Rose and Savage: Painting
by iluminnascent
Summary: [Bara to Yaban] Yasukuni adalah orang pertama yang dulu disebutnya sebagai 'teman'. Harusnya ia tidak perlu terkejut lagi ketika perlahan-lahan dan tanpa persetujuan darinya, pemuda itu kembali berusaha memasuki kehidupannya—berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Sho-ai. OS. Short fiction. Yasukuni x Tomokazu.


**Disclaimer: **Bara to Yaban/Rose and Savage bukanlah milik saya tapi Konjiki Runa-sensei. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini. Kredit cover sepenuhnya adalah milik Konjiki-sensei.

* * *

**Warnings: **sho-ai, mungkin sedikit OOC, deskripsi mendominasi, dan sebagainya. Mungkin lebih baik membaca manga ini terlebih dahulu karena kebanyakan isi fanfiksi ini mengambil sudut pandang dari Tomokazu.

**Pairing:** Yasukuni x Tomokazu

* * *

**Rose and Savage: Painting**

© iluminnascent

* * *

Awalnya, ia melukis hanyalah untuk kesenangan semata. Ia menyukai setiap kali tangannya menggoreskan kuas pada permukaan kanvas yang kosong. Ia menikmati saat-saat di mana dirinya mencampurkan cat minyak untuk menemukan warna yang cocok. Ia juga menyukai melukis sesuatu yang manis dan indah—seperti boneka dan bunga. Mungkin ia terdengar seperti seorang anak perempuan terlebih ketika menghias kamarnya dengan sesuatu yang berbau seperti anak perempuan. Namun ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Apa yang dilakukannya adalah untuk mencerminkan dirinya.

Dirinya yang hanya seorang Kuroda Tomokazu.

Tapi, ia tidak pernah berpikir jika suatu saat nanti hal itu akan berubah. Ia tidak lagi melukis untuk kesenangannya semata. Ia melukis untuk menyenangkan ibunya—untuk sesuatu yang disebut 'uang dan materi'. Ia tidak lagi menemukan perasaan familiar ketika tangannya mulai menggoreskan kuas di atas kanvas putih. Ia tidak lagi merasa puas akan setiap lukisan yang dibuatnya.

Lukisan yang dibuatnya menjadi lukisan 'mati' walau banyak orang yang selalu menyukai setiap karya-karya yang dihasilkannya. Semua lukisan itu hanyalah lukisan yang dibuatnya karena perintah dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apapun pendapat orang-orang, walau mereka menyebut karya-karyanya adalah sebuah _masterpiece _sekalipun, seorang Tomokazu tidak bisa berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa semua lukisan-lukisan itu hanyalah sampah.

Sampah yang tidak ada arti di matanya.

Pendapat tersebut tetap sama sampai ketika orang itu datang kembali dan mengubah semua yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Ia tidak menyangka, setelah tujuh tahun berlalu, Seto Yasukuni akan kembali muncul di hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah mengira dirinya akan bertemu pemuda itu lagi.

Akan tetapi ia sangat menyadari jika setelah sekian lama berlalu, Yasukuni harus tahu bahwa dirinya yang sekarang bukanlah Tomokazu yang dikenal pemuda itu. Mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda dan waktu sudah merubah dirinya yang dulu menjadi orang lain. Ia bukan lagi anak laki-laki naif dan manis yang pernah berteman dengan Yasukuni.

Lalu siapakah dirinya saat ini?

Kuroda Tomokazu, seorang anak laki-laki ramah yang menyukai segala sesuatu yang manis dan indah?

Atau Aoi Tomokazu, seorang pemuda yang selalu memasang topeng dingin dan membangun dinding bagi dirinya dan orang lain?

Ia sangat tahu siapa dirinya saat ini dan yakin jika mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Yasukuni tidak berada di dekatnya lagi.

Tapi harusnya sejak awal ia ingat bahwa Yasukuni adalah sosok yang keras kepala. Yasukuni adalah orang pertama yang dulu disebutnya sebagai 'teman'. Harusnya ia tidak perlu terkejut lagi ketika perlahan-lahan dan tanpa persetujuan darinya, pemuda itu kembali berusaha memasuki kehidupannya—berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Dan sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa menyangkal atau menjauh ketika Yasukuni kembali mengisi hari-harinya yang suram dengan sesuatu yang berbeda seperti tujuh tahun lalu.

Ia sungguh bodoh karena lupa jika jauh sebelum Yasukuni kembali ke kehidupannya, ia sudah menyukai pemuda itu. Ia menyukai sosok Yasukuni yang di matanya adalah seorang pemuda tampan dengan senyumnya yang mampu mengirimkan perasaan hangat pada dadanya; membuatnya terjerumus kembali kepada perasaan di masa lalunya. Ia menyukai Yasukuni karena membuatnya melupakan apa yang terjadi dengan hidupnya—mengenai perceraian kedua orang tuanya dan ekspektasi yang diharapkan ibunya.

Dan tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk kembali pada perasaannya yang sudah sempat dilupakannya.

Ia tidak bisa lari lagi seperti apa yang dilakukannya dulu.

Ia tidak akan berbohong mengenai perasaannya. Ia menyukai Yasukuni. Ia menyukai setiap sentuhan jemari pemuda itu di tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana rasa bibir Yasukuni pada bibirnya atau aroma khas yang ia hirup dari tubuh pemuda itu. Ia mengingat setiap semua itu setiap kali Yasukuni berada di dekatnya, memeluknya dan mengatakan kata-kata yang ingin didengarnya.

"... Tomokazu! Hei!"

Ia tidak bisa mencegah sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum tipis ketika sepasang iris violet gelapnya menemukan sosok Yasukuni berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada pintu belakang bar tempat pemuda itu bekerja. Tanpa ragu, ia membalas lambaikan tangan Yasukuni. Dan ketika pemuda itu berada tepat di hadapannya dan melihat senyum tersungging di wajah familiar itu, ia memberanikan dirinya meraih telapak tangan Yasukuni; menggenggamnya erat.

"Bagaimana pameranmu?" pemuda di hadapannya berkata. Ia bisa merasakan panas merambat di wajahnya ketika telapak tangan Yasukuni yang bebas membelai pipinya sebelum meninggalkan kecupan singkat di tempat yang sama. "Dari ekpresimu, aku yakin jika pameranmu sukses."

Ia menganggukkan kepala. "Kau harus meluangkan waktu untuk datang," katanya sembari mengikuti langkah pemuda di sampingnya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, ia akan mendengar Yasukuni mengatakan hal yang sama mengenai 'tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi' sebelum pembicaraan mereka akan berlanjut kepada apa saja yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Dan ketika dirinya dan Yasukuni tiba di apartemen yang mereka tempati, pemuda berambut cokelat itu tidak akan membuang waktu untuk segera meraup bibirnya dan menekan tubuhnya pada daun pintu. Ia tidak akan protes dan menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut Yasukuni pada permukaan wajah dan tubuhnya; membuat napasnya terasa berat dan terputus-putus. Terkadang, ia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi sebelum bangun keesokan harinya dengan Yasukuni yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajah di tengkuknya.

Mereka akan menghabiskan beberapa saat di atas tempat tidur sebelum ia mengingatkan pemilik iris kecokelatan itu mengenai kelas yang harus mereka hadiri. Ia akan mendengar Yasukuni menggerutu, menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur dan melupakan kelas mereka.

Dibandingkan dengan tujuh tahun terakhir, ia menyukai apa yang terjadi sejak bertemu dengan Yasukuni. Ia bahkan tahu bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya membicarakan mengenai lukisannya yang terlihat berbeda dibandingkan lukisan-lukisan sebelumnya. Mereka menyadari ada perbedaan besar. Lukisannya memang terlihat indah seperti sebelumnya namun dengan aura berbeda. 'Terkesan lebih hidup', adalah pendapat yang pernah didengarnya.

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan perubahan itu karena dirinya yang sekarang menyukai lukisan-lukisan yang lahir dari tangannya; lukisan-lukisan yang lahir dari pengaruh Yasukuni di hidupnya.

* * *

**The end**

* * *

Err, maaf jika fanfiksinya kurang berkenan di hati, orz. Tapi terima kasih sudah membaca dan dua kali terima kasih bagi reader yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review ;)


End file.
